There are many industrial applications wherein it is desired to effect a reliable synchronization of two machines that are driven by separate motors or other forms of prime movers. In some cases, in addition to rotational synchronization, the precise angular position of the rotating elements of the two machines requires synchronization.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 068,232, filed concurrently herewith, there is disclosed a machine for assembling cup shaped bases on bottles. The assembly machine is driven by separate motor but must operate in synchronization with a source of containers, such as a motor driven conveyor transporting containers from a forming machine. In this application, it is necessary that a container be introduced into the continuously rotating assembly machine at a precise angular position of a rotary table of the machine and hence both rotational and angular synchronization of the assembly machine and the container conveyor is required. At the same time, the synchronizing mechanism must not interfere with operations of either one of the synchronized machines when the other is shut down for temporary repairs or clearance of jams.
Many synchronizing mechanisms have heretofor been proposed but have been characterized by the utilization of complex apparatus which is expensive to build and difficult to maintain in operative condition.